It's Better to Live on Your Feet fixed
by SamuelHarrison
Summary: Sivianus is torn between lovers, and his confusion might lead him down the wrong path... he's in the Quarter Quell, and who will he save Alannha, or Evelyn... Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**_**-Disclaimer- All characters, locations and themes belong to the author of The Hunger Games,**_**

** _**Suzanne Collins -Apart from those I have made myself. **_**

**It's better to live on your feet**

alright guys, this is my first story – Chapter 1 – hope you enjoy it.

I awoke, violently sitting upright one word escaped my lips before Elle slammed the door open "Reaping." every year it's the same thing. It's almost clock-work; the day of the reaping I have the nightmares, and then at EXACTLY 7:00am Elle dives into my room and goes about getting me ready.

I just sigh as Elle tears off my blankets; she flinches for a second, noticing my nakedness then shrugs it off and throws me some pants. She's been 'taking care' of me since my dad starting working around the clock on the new District 5 justice building. She's been here for my family ever since mum and jasmine got killed by the plague that ripped through the district 10 years ago. I was only 6 when I watched my baby sister succumb to the agony of the blisters, with no one to help her. In district 5, doctors only bother to aid the workers, the rest of us die in our homes, among our friends.

"You know that you have to be on time right" she scowled at me as I rubbed sleep from my eyes and fumbled with my pants.

"You can't just decide to NOT show up."

"Sorry if I'm not resigned to my fate just yet"

Elle just nods, being 18 she isn't required to put her name in the reaping.

"I'm going to head out, breakfast is on the table" she says choking back tears

I sigh again, more deeply this time. I have known about Elle's love of me for a long time now, but I have never acted upon it, or felt anything for her myself.

I pull on some calf-high leather boots and stomp down the stairs. "oh lovely, more porridge, I bet your made from my tessera." even the thought of how many of my names would be in the reaping bowl made me physically sick. i left it on the table and walk towards the only mirror we have in the house, i looked my self over. I'm about 6 foot 3 and i have long, unruly brown curly hair that covered my eyes, my white linen shirt was stained with what i assume has to be food of some sort, so i cover that with a light leather jacket; I'm wearing my good black jeans that drapes over my boots. I give my hair a quick brush with my fingers and with one look at the bowl on the table I shiver; and walk out the door and into the cold air of a winters morning.

**CONTINUE TO CHAPTER TWO -**


	2. Chapter 2

OK guys, I proof read the last chapter like 6 times, (I didn't fix the mistakes sadly, because I suck when It comes to the Website stuff :D but with out further ado)

**CHAPTER 2**

The air was thin and cold, I could see the sombre workers setting up the street with ribbons and the such. All the way down to the market place in the center of the District.

My heart hammered in my chest, and a thick knot tied itself up in my throat; making it near impossible to say anything coherent.

I realized the look on my face and recomposed my features. Brushing a stray curl away from my eyes. I strolled around the District, carelessly.

"Trying to soak it all in mate?" I hear the gruff voice of Jerald behind me.

"It's only too soon that it all can be taken away, albeit a sombre existence" I reply

"There you go, Siv's talking in riddles again"

"sorry, ill stop now, I promise" I say a grin creeping across my face

"In other news, looks like little Sivianus has started to grow a beard"

Jerald says giving my chin a rub.

"It's nothing compared to yours" I reply, and on that he looks up and rubs his own chin.

"Well, in any case, we best be heading to the market square, The Reapings about to begin, come on, there's no chance your going to get reaped, stop worrying."

At that I just nod, either one of us could be taken and thrown into the arena.

As we approach the stand we hear the familiar capitol accent as Jorge Reynolds, a small man with yellow make up and green skin approaches the microphone and says,

"The reaping will begin in 5 minutes; children please head towards you respective age groups, adults please take to the stands."

"Well, this is it... just don't piss yourself in your pen" he says walking off with a grin before I could retaliate. I stomped off into the 14-16 age group area, it was a small fenced off block that we called the 'Slaughter Pit'. The same voice echoed through the speakers again.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the 53rd HUNGER GAMES!"

he said excitedly; he was slightly disturbed by the lack of eagerness in the crowd, and looked as if he might say it a bit louder to spur some excitement, but was intercepted by Leon Herthrich – the Mayor of District 5. Started the opening speech about how the Capitol uses the games as a way to control rebellion by intimidation.

Perhaps a little too bluntly, but he doesn't seem too phased by the pair of peacekeepers standing at attention to either side of him.

He then indicated for Jorge to call out the names of the coming Tributes, female first...

He pops his hand in the bowl and exclaims as he see's the name,

"Alannha Morris!"

My mouth gapes open at the name, and I cannot believe it, Alannha is a girl in my school, I've loved her unconditionally for 5 years, no one else has even come close to her, I've never slept with another girl... well apart from Elle, but that was one time, two years ago and it meant nothing.

Without thinking I break through the barrier and fly up the podium to catch a crying Alannha in my arms, and as soon as she fell into them and looked up with her emerald eyes, I realized how stupid I'd been, but I couldn't stop myself from yelling at the top of my lungs "I don't care who the male tribute is, I'm volunteering!"

I hear Elle Shriek in the crowd "No!" but it didn't matter I let go of Alannha and stood in the male tributes spot, not looking her in the eye, and keeping my gaze away from Elle.

"Well this is VERY exciting" Jorge jumped up and down a clapped quickly. The Mayor, looking slightly bemused, ended the ceremony with the Capitol Anthem, taking a quick glance at me before he left the podium, asking me "Why?" before I could answer I was being escorted towards the Justice building by one of the two peacekeepers.

They threw me into a room and said,

"you have half and hour for visitors, five minutes with each visitor"

then they closed the door. A minute later, much like this morning Elle slams open the door grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and just asked "Why, why, why..." she eventually let go and collapsed into my arms. When the Guards came in to tell her it was time to go, she pressed her silver pendant in my hand, kissed me hard – full on the mouth, and said "Win, please for the love of god, win."

The next visitor was Jerald, he sat down beside me and said.

"Your a bloody fool blinded by lust..." before he could continue I stood and punched him square in the chest.

"Love and lust are completely different things, you should know not to question that."

He just nodded, not saying sorry, just understanding.

"Then by all means, you better hope the Capitol has something good planned for the Quarter Quell." Then the guards came in and took him out of the room.

'the Quarter Quell,' I thought to myself 'oh god, how did I not remember.' There was only one more visitor after that, and it was Alannha's mother. She didn't sit, she just stood and said. "You keep her alive, or you can kiss my blessing goodbye." and with that she knocked on the door and said "I'm finished in here."


	3. Chapter 3

_**-Disclaimer- all characters events and locations or themes in the following fan-fiction belong to Suzanne Collins, apart from those myself-**_

**Chapter 3**

They then hearded us on to the tribute train, it had a strange ambiance to it, it felt too clean; too pristine white, you could even smell the difference between the extreme poverty of the district and the capitol train.

We were locked into our cabins which they considered to be small, in reality the cabin was three quarters the size of our house back in the district. I sighed deeply and threw myself on the bed, falling asleep instantly.

I awoke to a small tapping on my door; I opened it to find Alannha standing there looking confused.

"were allowed out now..." she said softly "Can I come in?"

Before I could think of anything to say she barged past me and sat on the bed. I closed the door softly behind me.

"Why...why'd you do it?" she questioned in a gentle voice. "What did you mean by it?"

"I...I.. uhm.." I looked down to my feet instinctively as I sat down beside her.

"Please say it..." she said as she took my chin in her hand, looking at me steadily with her emerald eyes.

"I... Alannha... I love you..."

She nodded and bent forwards to kiss me softly on the mouth, before she opened the door and left quietly.

I was still pouting and my eyes were closed softly, too many thoughts going through my head to think of anything.

I was called to dinner by Jorge's flamboyant accent, I instantly hated him for being to cheery, but I let myself get escorted to the dinning cart.

Even though I was angry a huge smile crept across my face as I looked in, it wasnt at the food but at Alannha sitting down, looking deeply into my eyes as she patted the spot beside her. We sat and looked at each other until the gruff voice of Tyrealus Dean – woke us up from our daze.

"Alright, well I don't plan to fuck around, so do you want to be trained together or separately?"

before I could answer I hear the voice beside me say

"Together."

The Dinner was light-hearted the majority of the conversation being about what the theme of the Quarter Quell would be.

After dinner I went to my cabin and laid down on the bed, a few minutes latter she was at my door, as I expected. Just as she did before she barged in and got under the covers, I closed the door again and she said softly.

"lock it."

I was so confused, I had dreamed of this moment for so long... but I was so inexperienced. The only time I had legitimately acted upon my lust was when I was caught off guard by Elle.

She looked at me quizzically.

"Relax, were only going to sleep."

As much as I hated my self, and didn't understand why, I let go a relieved sigh.

We went to sleep on different sides of the bed, but I woke up with her in my arms.

I grinned and whispered "Alannha?"

She turned to me and said "Alannha's too much of a mouthful just call me Allie"

"As you wish." I replied sounding a lot more suave then I felt, and I was rewarded with a soft kiss.

"Oi, you two get up, were in the Capitol" said Ty.

We quickly hurried about finding clothes on the table we dressed quickly and left down the hallway to the sun-room.

"I thought I told you to lock the door..." Allie said as we walked down the hallway.

"I did..." I replied, and we shared a concerned look. But all the awkwardness was replaced by awe when we saw the shining white pinnacles and spires of the Capitol. Allie looked completely wondered, but I felt disgusted and left after 5 minutes.

Allie found me in the Dinning cart stuffing some bread and cheese into my mouth.

"What was all that about?" she asked smacking my hand so I dropped the roll.

"Don't you get shitted off about how we sit in the districts, starving, and they have all of this?" I answered with a wave of my hand.

"Shitted off...Really?"

"Shut up I couldn't come up with anything else"

We both smiled and she wiped some crumbs out of my stubble

"You need a shave, Siv"

at first I was taken a back by her apparent knowledge of my nick-name.

"I know you better then you think." she replied noticing the question in my eyes.

It wasn't long until Ty joined us and said surprisingly soft.

"Alright kids, we've got a lot of shit to get down before you go to the training rooms, and no time in which to do it."

"Alright, first things first, do whatever your stylist tells you too, I don't bloody care if they want you to parade your naked bodies to the public."

Allie blushed, but I just nodded, intent on keeping us in the game for as long as possible.

"Second, Alannha don't run to the Cornucopia, your not made for it. Sivianus, if you don't get your shit together in time to grab something, you and her are BOTH dead, and from your display of affection this morning id say that's something you'd like to avoid." he looked at us both before continuing.

"Alright third, for the love of god don't show off your skills in the training room, leave those for the private sessions, go learn to make a trap or tie a knot. Fourth, What are your skills?"

I looked quickly at Allie then back at Ty.

"I..I uhm.."

Allie answered for him.

"He's bloody brilliant when it comes to anything to do with your hands, mostly painting. At school I remember him staring out the window and scribbling on his book, as I left I saw that he'd drawn a Mocking jay perched on a branch, crooning over it's hatch-lings. The detail was so perfect I thought he took a photo."

I blushed and said "Allie's good at Climbing, and throwing, I remember she used to climb up trees at lunch and throw rocks at all the boys who tried to chase her up there. I remember well because I was one of them and I received this. I lifted up my curls to show a wicked scar that crossed vertically down my left eye, only just leaving the eye undamaged.

Allie grimaced and said sorry under her breath.

"You need to get your haircut, if you show off that scar you'll be more intimidating, plus your going to be at a disadvantage if you cant see past your curls, cute as they are." Ty said mockingly.

We were hearded off the Tribute train to the Training Building, yet again placed in our rooms under lock and key.

That's Chapter Three, if you want to see more, or have them posted more regularly please review or add me to your favorite authors I REALLY appreciate it.

3 Sam 3


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4!

I sat on my bed, even after Ty came in and told me I was allowed out, thinking desperately that Allie would come and join me again. I waited for hours, or what seemed like hours. She never showed, I walked out of my room tiredly when I was called for dinner. When I walked out into the dinning room I saw her immediately sitting with a couple of Career boys chatting merrily. My heart sunk and my eyes immediately welled with tears, but I didn't let them show.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked her when we left the elevator.

"What do you mean?" she replied

"What do I mean, your flirting with all those other guys." I explode

"What, am not allowed too?" she said seductively.

Now I'm literally shaking with rage.

"You said you love..." I was cut of by her interjecting

"Actually, YOU said that YOU loved me." she yelled then stomped off.

I was about to slump to the ground and cry, but my heart when cold and frosted over, only cold hard determination crossed my eyes.

"TYREALUS!" I boomed down the corridor and slammed into his room.

"What do you want kid?" he replied in a slightly aggressive tone.

"Train me, now." I said with a level tone, not dropping my gaze from his glassy eyes.

"It's against rules go get some sleep." he said, but as he turned to leave I grabbed him tightly on the arm.

"Do you think that wise boy?"

"Were in the training rooms, you've been here before, you would know better than anyone else where we could train privately." I reply quickly, in a softer tone.

"Please, I need this."

"Ill come for you at 1:00am, you better be ready kid."

I nodded and left, walking straight to my room and locking the door sitting on my bed. Not an hour later I hear her voice.

"Siv, please let me in, I'm sorry, I'm so stupid please forgive me." Allie said whispering through the door.

"I know your awake, let me in. Don't you love me?"

It took all my strength not to race to the door and let her in. I opened the door slowly, but pushed her back as she tried to get in.

"Always." I said then pushed her back into the hallway and closed the door, not locking it this time, but she didn't try again. I could hear her sobbing in her room, but like my cold determined eyes, my heart was set in stone.

"Oi, kid... it's time." I hear Ty say outside my door.

I was already at the door waiting for his call.

"Relax kid, we've got all the time in the world." he threw some clothes at me and said. "Quickly put them on."

I stripped off quickly in my room and put on the jacket and jeans he gave me.

"lets go." I say quickly passing him, heading towards the elevator.

"kid, wrong way." he gestured behind him

"where are we going?" I asked legitimately confused.

"The roof." was the only detail I could get out of him until we had walked up several flights of stairs.

"Alright, now, I took the liberty of taking some supplies from the training hall."

He threw some paints and a hammer at me.

"Hide in the garden, and don't let me find you." he pointed behind him, there was a small shed about 20 meters away.

"what... you mean that?" I gesture

"It's the capitol... expect the unexpected."

I gave a curt nod and opened up the shed door. Inside there was a massive expanse of massive oaks and small shrubs and flowers.

I could hear Ty's gruff voice from outside counting down from 20, so I spread out the paints and coated myself in light shades of green that matched the surrounding foliage, and spread mud over my clothes then covering myself with the yellowish orange foliage that coated the the ground. I found a tall bush, and dug myself a shallow grave and laid on my belly smoothing out the bulges in my body so I looked the part.

"come and find me" I whispered as Ty stopped counting.

THATS CHAPTER 4, Remember Reviews = Cookies so get cracking, :D anyway that's me... Bye!

-next chapter will be sometime next week.


	5. Chapter 5

-Discalimer- All characters,themes,locations,times,otherstuff, belong to Suzanne collans apart from those I own.

**It's Better to Live on Your Feet!**

**CHAPTER 5 **

It was lunchtime when me and Ty returned, mud was cracked across my clothes and cheeks.

We sat down ignoring the sounds of disgust when we approached.

"So... how did it go?" Allie asked, in a voice too sweet

"I couldn't find the bastard for 4 hours." Ty replies, and I let a smirk show on my lips.

"What else did you guys end up doing?" asks Allie, remembering what Ty said about not letting the enemy know your skills, I cut him off.

"just learned how to tie some knots." I reply, her face turned to one of annoyance then she left the table and stomped into her room.

"So, kid... whats up with that?" He asks confused.

"I wouldn't want to bore you with the details" I say quickly stuffing my mouth with food and taking a tray into my Bedroom.

After lunch I went for my first capitol shower, and it wasn't pretty; there were so many different functions I ended up having boiling water shoot up in between my legs and freezing water hammer into my spine. I left the bathroom clean, but more rattled then I had been after the morning training. So I gave the Training Hall a miss, I really didn't want to meet any more of the Tributes, especially the Careers.

Before I went to sleep I thought to myself, 3 days... 3 more days until the games begin. My sleep was riddled with pain and nightmares I spent most the night tossing and turning only to wake up with sweat dripping off my brow, and being claimed by a cold sweat. I saw her then, and hated myself for being to weak... Alannha.

"Get... out." I say weakly.

"No, not yet, you need my help." she replied, but not scornfully.

I fell back into unconscious, thinking 'Why is she doing this to me'?

I woke up alone, to the sound of someone slamming on my door.

"Kid! Wake the fuck up! Your stylists are here!" I almost leap out of bed and opened the door before I noticed my nakedness. I pulled on some pants and opened the door to find not Ty, but a tall woman with dark green tattoos covering her face in an emerald veil.

"Pants off now, go to the shower, Oh and my names Celestra by the way, you can call me Lestra for short."

I stood there for all of a minute still trying to comprehend what the heck she was on about, when I was pushed into the showers by 3 assistants who hurriedly pushed a few buttons and gave me a gentle warm wash while they scrubbed my hair, and at my request made my stubble sharper and darker. When they were finished exfoliating my skin and stripping my neck arms and legs of hair, the presented me to Lestra, not bothering to give me clothes she looked me up and down, spending an awkward amount of time staring at my now hairless crouch. She then looked up at me winked and said.

"Your actually quite an attractive young man, when you get rid of the dust,sweat and dirt."

I decided to play nice considering she was my stylist remembering the words Ty had told me

"Do what ever your stylist tells you...".

"Well, I have no doubt your going to make the rest of the capitol think so." I said, winking back at her.

"Right you are, Bell, get the measuring tape, we've got a lot of work to do." she said and the red headed assistant ducked out of the room.

When they left, Ty threw me some clothes and said.

"I know you don't want to meet them, but you can't learn everything from me."

I sighed and grumbled "Agreed."

I rode down the elevator alone, to find that the Lead Trainer Jeskara was waiting with the 23 other Tributes for me.

"Right!" she boomed, "he's finally here"

That earned me some scornful banter from the male District 10 tribute. But a small cherry haired girl, who judging by her skin was District 4, when she noticed me returning her stare with a smile; her cheeks turned a deep pink and she smiled weakly before turning away.

Alright guys, thats the end of chapter 5 enjoy, please Review, I need all the help I can get!

Also, theres cookies ! :D, Sam out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_The girl from 4_

I immediately was attracted to this girl, whose name I still had yet to find out, but that was going to change soon.

"Hey I'm..."

"Sivianus!" Alannha cut in and I turned so fast I jarred my neck, she pulled me off to the side and said.

"What the hell do you think your doing, your supposed to love me!" she hissed at me.

"Why do you even care? What are you playing at!" I replied and ripped my arm from her grasp, straightening myself up.

"As I was saying I'm Sivianus." I say to the girl from district four, she must have been about the age of 15, but she had sea coloured eyes and smelt of honey, her reddish blonde hair fell down to her shoulders, she had a braid going across her frindge.

She turned scarlet and said softly.

"Evelyn..."

"Well then Ev, we have plenty of time, want to choose the first station ?" I asked politely.

She says excitedly, "Can we go to the Rope instructor?"

"I was thinking of that myself" I say with a smile.

We spent the rest of the day talking and going to the different stations, and I couldn't help but show off to her my melee skills, I went into the sparring pit and plucked a long handled hammer with a stone pommel and hefted it in my hand. It was skillfully made and was surprisingly light, the stock stretched to the length of my arm. I swung it through the air a few times before beckoning the District Two male over.

"Hey mate, I'm Siv; care for a scrap?" I say jokingly.

"Jack, and sure, I need a warm up." he replies.

I kneel down and pick up some sand from the ground lightly dusting it through my hands, and blew on them softly, just like Ty had shown me. We started circling each other, him brandishing his sword, taking small steps forwards to unbalance me.

Eventually he swung for my left side, I swung the hammer forward, sliding my hand up the stock out of harms way and parried the blow.

"My turn." I say, hoping that I succeeded or I would look like the biggest tool in Panem. I let my hand slip down again and grasped the stock by the the mid now and kicked at his knee, bending him over I then struck him with medium power on the back, making him land on his chest. 'Thank god' I thought to myself as I offered him my hand.

"So your a Career, I thought you volunteered because you loved that chick from your district," He says, while dusting himself off.

"I'm not a Career, I really wouldn't sink that low, trust me. I did volunteer for love, but it turns out she doesn't feel the same way." I say, turning my face and fighting back the pain in my chest.

"Ahh, I know that feeling." he says, then gestures that he has to go.

"Who was he talking about?" Evelyn asks, a lot more confident then before.

"Her." I say, and point to Allie, who was helping a Career from district 3 hold his bow up.

"Why do you love her?" she asked, and I told her about how I'd seen her in school when I was 11 and I could smell the spice flowing off her hair, and I knew that I was in love.

"Your so sweet." she says and her cheeks flared pink again.

I touched her cheek, then left the training rooms. Tears streaming down my face, remembering the night Alannha broke my heart.

I went straight to the Dinning hall, everyone was still down in training, so I could eat alone for awhile and sort out my head.

"look..." I hear Evelyn says behind me and points to a large screen. The Capitol seal popped up with fanfare, then faded into President Snow's face.

"There's been a lot of controversy over the theme of this years Quarter Quell, we did not think that such a theme was appropriate, but honoring our forefathers we are going to let it slide." He said in a gruff voice, he was obviously annoyed at the decision.

By now all the Tributes were lined up behind me and Ev.

"The theme for this Quarter Quell is... Last Men Standing, yes that's right, this year there can be TWO victors!" he said loudly, and the crowd burst into cheers finally the games were beginning. The room exploded in the same way the crowd did, not with cheers but with people pulling another to a side and talking quietly, or in some cases extremely loudly. I saw Allie walking towards me from my right, and Ev, after talking to her District counter-part was walking to me from my left.

All noise ceased, and both Allie and Ev took hold of my hand, and in perfect sync said.

"We need to talk, alone." Allie glared at Ev angrily and Ev turned red at the silence.

I looked at both of their faces, and walked over to Jack, and said.

"Sort this out for me." and left the room, catching the elevator, but not before Allie had caught up with me and stopped the elevator doors from closing. She ran up to me and kissed me, hard on the mouth, I pushed her away and said.

"What's wrong with you, Why are you doing this to me!"

"What do you mean?" she asked, still trying to plant her lips against mine.

"Why do you keep doing this?" I gestured with an arced sweep of my arm, "why do you keep tormenting me, you betrayed me once how can I ever trust you again..."

"Because you love me!" she interjected.

"Maybe once, but now I'm not so damned sure!" I said and stomped out of the elevator and into my room, I heard behind me.

"So, your going with her then?"

"HOW ABOUT I GO BY MYSELF!" I yell back at her, about to fall on my bed when I see Lestra sitting on my bed, barely clothed.

"Not you too..." I say weakly.

"Relax honey, I'm here to give you the clothes your to wear in the arena. Hmm, I did a good job on you, you are so handsome..." she says stroking my chest softly, she kissed my lips softly and said.

"You know, some people hire the Victors for nights, I just know your going to win."

I felt myself give in to her calls, trying to fight back, but I wanted revenge against Allie, and most of all, I wanted oblivion. I grabbed her by the waist and pressed her against my body.

"Is this what you want?" I say softly kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh, so much..." she giggles and strips off her clothes helping me undo my belt.

"Faster!" she squealed, "Harder!",

"I know what I'm doing!" I replied and I felt her lift her waist up against my body and her moans let me know she was finished, I thrusted three more times then let the pleasure escape from my body, the feeling was so relaxing and invigorating, but it left me too soon. I rolled off her body and off the bed grabbing my clothes and walking into the shower. I mimicked Lestra's assistant's movements and selected the options to allow a soft warm cascade of water to trickle over me.

"What have I done..." I say, and sob softly.

When I walked back into my room, she was gone.

"good" I sigh and fall into bed, almost immediately I fall asleep.

I was woken up by Ty shaking me hard.

"Kid, it's time to go..." he said solemnly.

Jorge was getting Allie out and we rode in the elevator together to the roof where a hovercraft picked us up and took us to the arena, it must have had some sort of force-field around it, because I couldn't see anything but a building and a Great black dome.

"This is it kid, don't make all that training a waste." Ty said and ushered me off the craft.

I was lead to a small room, much like the one before.

"How's this going to go down Ty?" I ask.

"Well first, your going to be interviewed by Caesar Flickerman, then your going to go for your private training session with the game makers." he replied

"Why is the Schedule so messed up this year Ty?" I ask curious.

"Well news is, President Snow was thinking of canceling this Quarter Quell, but the Capitol citizens didn't like that much and there was a riot. So heads up, everything you've done in the last 3 days has been viewed on Panem National Television, so sponsors can still pick a Tribute."

I looked at him with my mouth open and my eyes desperate.

"Don't worry, I made sure they dint air your little episode with Lestra"

I sighed deeply relieved.

"So... what now."

"Caesar." he replied

"Caesar." I agreed.

SO, guys, sorry about the whole LestSiv thing there but, I had to prove that she was a damn crazy bish! This was a rather large chapter I know, but I really felt like writing, heads up there will be updates on Chapters 1-4 then 5-6 will happen too, Im fixing up all the punctuation and spelling mistakes. Anyway, reviews I love, so get cracking!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – I own only those characters,themes,places,times blah blah, that I have created.

INTERVIEWS AND BLOOD

Chapter 7

I sighed deeply, my heart thudding against the chamber of my chest.

I was shadowed by the enigma of fear, but I had to be strong, it was now or never.

When we entered the interview chamber, all of us in our Tribute uniforms, Caesar Flickerman was dressed in his normal suit, some new emerald tattoos occupied his cheek. As Flickerman always did, he had died his hair a special colour in honor of the Hunger Games, this year it was a deep violet colour with purple tips.

I took my seat and a huge smile slid across Caesar's face.

"Welcome ladies and Gentlemen, to the 20th Hunger games, or this year, 'The Quarter Quell'. He boomed, saying the last part in an almost solemn voice, because of this I immediately liked him.

I nodded towards Jack, saw Ev glance at me – her cheeks turned scarlet again, and last I saw Allie, she glanced at me, seemingly pleading.

Before I could indicate why, Caesar boomed again.

"Say hello to our first contestant, Kyle Herlando, come on people give the young man a round of applause!"

Kyle was a massive bulk of a man, three heads taller then me, and the muscles of an Ox, he was District 1 – a Career, I jotted him down on the "to avoid" list.

Kyle's direction with the interview, if he had any, was to play the dumb brute that everyone loved to see tear the heads of the other kids.

The interviews went on, and I attempted to pay attention to the names of the other tributes, and what their voices could tell me, but after Jack and Ev had their goes I started staring off into the crowds. I was imagining what goes through their heads as they watch us slowly cut the others down.

"Sivianus Lysmore!" I hear Caesar Flickerman shout, it took him a seccond yell to get me off my feet.

"So, Siv – I believe that's your nickname, how do you think you'll go in the arena." he asked, almost too nicely.

"I intend to survive for as long as possible". Surprisingly this made the people of the capitol boom with laughter.

After Caesar had calmed people down he asked.

"So, there's been a lot of commotion about your, lets say, love affair?" he looked at me and when I didn't give an answer he continued.

"I was sure you were here for Alannha, but as far as she tells me, you and Ev have something?" I looked up, and shot a glance at Allie then I look over to Evelyn, who was turning her face away, to embarrassed. I also shot Gerges Fowtine a disgusted look as I yelled.

"Well you see Caesar, I did come here for Alannha, but certain, let's say complications opened my eyes, and now Caesar, to give you a more detailed answer to your first question. I intend to win, I intend to get back home to my family, Ellie my father, and ?Jerald, and how will I win? I will survive until there is no one left standing." and with that I kicked over my chair and stormed past Caesar and out the exit.

Ty gave me a cautious nod then escorted me to the Tribute prep rooms. It took me awhile but I finally understood what the crowd was yelling as I weaved through the corridors – they were yelling over and over again "Siv! Siv! Siv! Siv!".

I was astounded, I expected them to be angry or confused.

Lestra came in and ushered the others out.

"Honey, I believe in you, you will win, you have the heart that others don't. But what you do need to decide, is who you will leave here with." Then she put me into a large glass tube and shut the door.

I saw her indicate a smile, but I didn't comply. She left shortly after.

The tube started to rise slowly and when I emerged the first thing I saw was Jack, he was to my direct left – I signaled him with a nod of my head then surveyed the Arena.

It was surrounded by undulating mountains, I could see slight paths along them, to the right and left expanded a massive green forest only breaking in the center to a sliver of a river.

I looked down towards the Cornucopia, their was a black satchel and a lighter, I told myself to go for them, then I looked up, right on the top of the horn was A massive long handled hammer with a paint kit beside it.

'Dammit Ty.' I whispered in my head.

I heard a clicking to my left and looked over to Jack, he was shaking his head and moved his eyes to the left side of the jungle. I nodded and understood what he was trying to get across as clearly as if he was saying.

"Siv, forget the Cornucopia, grab what you can, and meet me in the left side of the forest."

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" I heard Claudius Templesmith yell at the top of his lungs, almost unwittingly I leaped off my platform and picked up the black satchel.

I smiled, but the world seemed to slow, and the wind died. The sound of a String being released catches my ear. I dive to the side but I'm too late, a thick arrow head is protruding out the side of my shoulder. I grab the Satchel and attempt to get up, I feel a heavy foot fall on my back.

"Going somewhere, lover boy?" Gerges said slyly.

"Not yet, but neither are you." I hear Jack say, and I looked around quick enough to see Jack sever Gerges head off his body with two swords.

"Your a..." I said but he grabbed my good shoulder and lunched me forwards into the thick brush.

Hey guys, I know I haven't uploaded in ages, I hope you enjoyed the 7th Chapter!

REVIEWS ARE GOOD!


End file.
